That Time at the Zoo
by TheLateNightStoryteller
Summary: Fitz and Simmons spend a fun day at the zoo and, of course, there are monkeys.


This story really could take place any time when Fitz and Simmons are friends but I picture it taking place just before they join Coulson's team. Agents of Shield belongs to its great creators and ABC and Marvel.

* * *

"You're going to get a sunburn," Simmons scolded, rubbing sunblock on her friend's cheeks. Fitz always forgot his face.

"Simmons!" He protested, squirming away. "I can apply my own sunblock!"

"Now it's all over your face," she sighed, pulling her hand back and crossing her arms.

"Yes, because you put it there!" He exclaimed, rubbing his cheeks irritably. "Is it gone?"

Simmons squished her lips together, trying not to laugh at him. He had a white smudge just under his eye and a blob of it on his nose.

"You have a bit here still," she told him, tapping her nose. "And here," she whipped under her own eye.

He managed to clear his nose but completely missed the spot on his cheek.

"Thanks," he said more cheerfully, probably because it was too wonderful a day to be grumpy. He grinned at her, the edges of his mouth tugging up just a bit so that most of the smile was in his eyes.

It was her favourite expression of his and she felt a sudden burst of affection. His face was pretty cute with that grin and that smudge on his cheek.

"It's still-" she held out her hand, "may I?"

He nodded, "OK."

Carefully avoiding his eye, she gently whipped the smudge into his skin with her thumb.

"There you go," she said when it had soaked in. She was going to miss the smudge a little.

"Thanks," he said before he dug through his bag to retrieve a baseball cap which he placed on her head. "There you go," he repeated, "I'm not the only one who burns in the sun you know."

She'd already applied a good amount of sunblock to her own face but she was still grateful for the hat which shielded her eyes.

"Thank you Fitz," she chirped, "ready to go?"

"Do you think they'll have monkeys?" He wondered, bouncing a bit on his toes as she placed the sunscreen back into her bag and swung it over her shoulder.

"I'm sure they will," she chuckled.

"Well come on then!" He exclaimed, darting away and motioning for her to hurry up when she only walked after him.

"Fitz hold on," she called laughing and dashed after him before he got lost in the crowd.

The zoo was gigantic and she made him stop so they could read the map. He fidgeted impatiently as they looked it over.

"We're here," she said pointing to the red star beside the entrance.

"And the monkeys are here!" Fitz squeeked, pointing to the place labeled Monkey Island with wide eyes.

It was a bit out of their way to go there first and she was worried he wouldn't want to leave once they were there however, by the way he was tugging at her sleeve and chattering on about what species they were likely to have, she guessed it was going to be difficult to convince him of an alternative plan.

So she followed him around the aquarium and the lemurs (which were not monkeys, not even close) and onto the bridge to Monkey Island.

He stood frozen for a minute at the entrance, his round eyes darting around as if not sure where to go first.

"There are macaques!" He shouted finally, grabbing her hand, "Simmons come see! C'mon!"

He tugged her behind him, jumping up and down and telling her all about them.

"They wash their food," he was saying, his words linking together he was talking so fast. "And they like to go into hot springs to relax, just like humans! And roll snowballs! Aren't they clever! Oh look a baby!" He cooed as they reached them, "Look at his tiny hands! Simmons where are they from again? You are a biologist aren't you? You must know!"

"They are found in Asia," she told him, amused. It was almost a little exhausting trying to keep up with him but he was so happy and excited she couldn't help but feel happy too.

He held on tightly to her hand with no indication that he was going to let go anytime soon which was fine by her because she loved the way his excitement flowed into her through his fingers. Besides she didn't want him to bounce away and be lost in the crowd.

There were monkeys from all over the world and Fitz knew the name of each and every one. He went on and on about them asking her question after question when there was a gap in his knowledge. He made her promise to accompany him to several places around the globe "just to see them in the wild," which was, again, fine with her because she wanted to travel anyway and it would be about a hundred times better with him along.

Someone had told her once that having a best friend was a bit like having a spleen. Not everyone has one but it's nice if you do. She disagreed with the comparison. She wouldn't mind living without a spleen but she never wanted to have to live without Fitz.

After about an hour and a half she was able to convince him to go see another part of the zoo (with the assurance that they could come back to Monkey Island again later).

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, looking down at their linked hands as if just noticing that his hand was wrapped tightly around hers.

He started to pull away but she held on tighter. "It's alright," she informed him, "don't let go, I don't want to have to go looking for you if you get lost."

"What if people get the wrong idea?" he wondered.

She kissed his cheek. "What wrong idea? That I love you? Because that isn't wrong."

He blushed and stared at his feet.

"You love me too don't you?" she inquired raising her eyebrows. She knew he did so why was he so embarrassed?

"Of course I do!" he replied quickly.

"Well what's the problem then?" she asked him.

He stared intently at her for a few seconds, then he smiled her favourite smile. "I guess there isn't one." he said.

She smiled back at him and squeezed his hand. Having Fitz was defintley not the same thing as having a spleen.

* * *

**Fun Background**

**Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed, liked or read my other stories. You guys are monkey awesome.**

The Fringe reference in this story is the comparison of best friends with spleens. In 1x10 _Safe_ Peter is baffled by the fact that Olivia does not have a best friend. He says everyone has one. His father Walter overhears and thinks he is talking about spleens and says no, not everyone has a spleen Peter.

I don't know if it is true but I heard somewhere that one macaque started the whole washing food in the sea before eating it thing and not only did all of the othe macaques in the area learn it afterward but macaques on _seperate islands_ learned how to do it and no one knows how that happened.

The smudge of sunscreen on Fitz"s face is in reference to the smudge of flour on Simmons' face in Birthday Cake. This story, like Birthday Cake is based off of the cuteness debate in Audio Commentary.


End file.
